The Journey of the Stars
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: In this story, Neptune and Compa go on a journey...Where they meet all kinds of people, one of which has an interesting tale for them. More information inside! Sorry for the rubbish summary!
1. Chapter 1

The Journey of the Stars

* * *

One particular evening in the Basilicom of Planeptune there was...A bit of an argument.

No, it wasn't about Nep-Nep working. That's a normal topic so it wasn't something to argue over.

What it was about...

Nep storms past me. "I'm going on HOLIDAY Histy! And that's FINAL!"

Yes, Nep...Wants a holiday...

"But, Neptune! What about everything here! You can't just leave it ALL to Nepgear! You have RESPONSIBLITIES!"

"THEY CAN WAIT! EVER HEARD OF THE TIRED OLD FOSSIL WHO LIVES IN-" Breath of air, "The Share Crystal? NO!? That's because he's died! I need a break! All this about working and-"

"About that...Well-"

"Well, enough! I'm going and I'll be back in a week..."

Histoire looks panicked...Again. I'm starting to get used to that look on her...Should I really be worried? "A week...Okay...WAIT NO! THAT IS NOT OKAY! DO YOU HEAR ME!? Wait...Where are you going..."

Nep-Nep sighs. "On Holiday...The Train should be here within another 3 nepiutes...So...See ya!"

"NEPTUNE! GET BACK HERE!"

Yeah...You can kinda guess who's in this argument. I, for one, am staying out of it. It has absolutely nothing to do with me. Nothing at-

"Compa, are you coming?"

All...

I blink. Where did Nep-Nep come back from? That was a quick holiday! "I didn't know I was invited. I don't have anything prepared!"

Nep smiles at me. "Just bring yourself! Come on!" She grabs my hand...

Oh boy. Here we go again. I smile at her. "Let's go-su!"

I really need to drop the su...

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

* * *

A man who looked in his mid-to late fifties stood at the engine compartment of the steam train, waiting for the next set of passengers.

"ALL ABOARD!"

Neptune raced onto the station platform with Compa in her wake. "Come on Compa! It's about to leave!"

Compa nodded as she panted. "Alright Nep! Nep-Nep! I'm...Tired...Can't I just rest for a sec?"

Neptune shook her head. "No time!" She opened the door of the carriage that would house Compa and Neptune amongst other passengers and pulled Compa onboard. "You're as light as a feather Compa! You need to eat more!"

Compa blushed pink. "Nep-Nep...I'm too heavy as it is!"

"Nonsense!"

The train driver nodded to Neptune who gave him a salute. "Ready!"

The driver made the whistle blow extra loudly and the train began to move forwards.

 **[Train compartment Amythest]**

Neptune sat down across from Compa as they found a small part of the old carriage that had a seperate room. "This is the life! Ahhhh... Boy, have I got a treat in line for you Compa! You're gonna love it!"

Compa smiled. "I know I will! Wait...Who's-"

They both turned to see a teenager who looked well seasoned as Nep might say.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Neptune, and yours?"

Compa lowered her head. Always with the forwardness Neptune...Always with the forwardness.

The guy turns his head and looks at Neptune. He has almost sky blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. An average build, a cloak that looked grey-ish white. What amused Neptune and made Compa a little worried was that fact he had a sword on his belt. It didn't look uncomfortable on him. In fact, it looked suitable. It glowed a soft hazel-green with a blue aura.

"Architect Studer is what most people call me. It's all I've ever been called...Nice to meet you Neptune. Who's your friend?"

Compa blinked and looked up. "Me? I'm Compa..."

The Architect smiled at both of them earning a smile back. "It's been awhile since anyone's been in this compartment. They normally sit away from me. The sword normally puts them off."

Neptune leaned closer. "Really? Doesn't bother me to be honest. Although..." Neptune closed her eyes and then opened them in a flash. "You're like me! right?"

That earned a chuckle. "In a way. We seem similar, but to be honest with you Neptune, I've been on this train for longer then I probably should have. Next stop should be my world. But I'm not getting off there."

Compa blinked. "Why not? Surely your family would be worried about you?"

He sighed. "I don't have any anymore. My home now is onboard this train."

Neptune's expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Compa nodded. "Mind if we become friends? Not because of your sad tale, but because...Maybe we can traverse the stars together?"

Architect Studer smiled softly. "You know...I'd like that..." He looked to Compa and then to Neptune. "I'd like that a lot."

"Is there a pudding shop on your planet?"

Architect chuckled. "Yep. Loads."

Neptune's eyes glittered much to Compa's amusement. "Loads!?"

"Yep."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Neptune looked out of the window as the train left Gamindustri. "Should be good going through the stars...Oh, wait!" She looked at Compa. "You don't have anything to be able to breath in space, ne?"

Compa nodded. "You kinda pulled me out of the house..."

Neptune sighed loudly. "Next time I'll be careful..."

"Need something to breath in space you say?"

Compa looked to the Architect who passed her a small tablet. "What's this?"

"If you swallow that you can breath in space"

Neptune placed a hand on Compa's. "I don't want her to be in any kind of trouble if she takes it. Tell me what's it got in it..."

"Sounds fair." The Architect looked to Neptune, "Spantherine. You must have heard of it by now? As a God I mean..."

Neptune nodded and removed her hand from Compa's. "Okay..." She nodded at Compa who looked at her with worry. "It's okay, you can swallow that. It might give you a little headache for a few minutes, but nothing you can't handle, right?"

Compa nodded. "Okay Nep-Nep."

As Compa took the tablet and leaned on a pillow to allievate her headache (the felt like a splitting headache. IE: What one would suffer from if you didn't have water for a long time). And...Promptly fell asleep.

"Looks like its just you and me Archie!"

Architect smiled at Neptune. "Seems like it. So, how did you two meet?" He pointed to Compa and then to Neptune, "It's not everyday a Goddess would meet a Human, right?"

Neptune put a hand behind her head. "I kinda...I kinda fell out of the sky and she found me in some dirt..."

He chuckled at that. "Sounds like something my friend does... But then again, I haven't seen them in ages either."

Neptune put a hand on her face as she removed her other hand from behind her head. "Hmmmm... How important are you then? You don't seem weak... But not very strong..." She saw him flinch. "Sorry..."

"No, it's alright. Been called weak before...It's no problem. Let's just say this, I used to lead an army...An intergalactic military if you will."

Neptune's eyes glittered a bit. "Ooooh, tell me, tell me." She looked to Compa who had started to snore...Yes, snore. "She's gonna be out for ages."

Architect chuckled. "Alright. Well, ever heard of the Crimson Comets?"

Neptune shook her head but remained interested. "Nope. Say... Got any pudding on you right now?"

He laughed and pulled out a custard one. "Here." He passed it to her with a spoon.

Neptune's eyes, sufficet to say, went wide and she gobbled it up within...Seconds.

"Im...Impressive."

Neptune nodded. "I'm not the pudding-mister for nothing!"

Architect Studer couldn't stop laughing at that comment. He had seen various countless people across vast regions of space but none quite as unique as Neptune. Not one...Well, okay, maybe the pizza obsessed chocolate manic of Posida 7 was something...But that was then, this was now.

Neptune tilted her head at the window. "Seems like we're going to be going past your planet..." She thought about all the puddings she could have tried and sighed.

Architect noticing her slightly sad face thought about this a bit. "Well... We can always get on the Starlight Train once we get to my world. I'll get off if you want those puddings after all."

Neptune's eyes lit up again. "REALLY!? Then the Author of this story DOES care about me!"

No...That was a part of the storyline. Please don't break the fourth wall again Nep...It's expensive to fix.

"Oh okay."

There you go again. (SIGH).

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
